Darth Waternoose
Darth Waternoose is the secondary antagonist of the Sharp Empire book series. He serves as Emperor Sharp's official advisor. Inspiration and Creation Darth Waternoose is a mix of Darth Vader from the Star Wars universe and Henry J. Waternoose, III from the Disney/Pixar film, Monsters, Inc. He is a brown crab-like robot with long arms with seven-fingered hands, six crab legs; and on his head he has two large major eyes with an upper row of three smaller eyes that each have special purposes: the right eye knows the past and can record and display messages, the middle eye knows the present and can zoom in sight, and the left eye knows the future and can hypnotize. He is also built with three mechanical brains. Biography Waternoose started as a dead body dug from a grave by pirate knights and was placed into this new robotic body built by Emperor Sharp. The emperor used his powers of revival to give the body new life. Waternoose was then trained to serve his creator's evil purposes. He was also given a light saber to fight in combat. Role in the series Darth Waternoose leads the Serpential forces against the Heaven Federation. He has scale troopers and military officers at his side (a similar role to that of Darth Vader). He is addressed as "Lord Waternoose" by the Serpentials. The Sharp Empire (first book) During the battle between the starship of Princess Mariana Izodorro and a Serpential scale cruiser, Darth Waternoose leads his troopers into breaching the starship by backing off Heavenly Federal spies who stole the plans to the Death Scale. Many spies are killed and troopers investigate to find the plans and they bring the princess forward to Waternoose who interrogates with her about the plans. The princess lies about being with the Serpential senate, while Waternoose accuses her as a traitor to the cause and part of the Heaven Federation. He has her taken away with the scale troopers. Serpential Commander Karbono Kassow says that the speaking monitor system locating the plans was lying. Waternoose decides to use the princess to find a way to locate the Heaven Federation's hidden base. Governor Kalvino Kassow tells Waternoose that they must repair the monitor to find the plans easier. Later, in a conference room inside the Death Scale's city, Serpentopolis, Waternoose listens to Governor Kassow's new plans along with other members of the Serpential military and government. Waternoose announces that the stolen plans would be back in their hands. He believes that the monitor system could be used for detection once it has been repaired. Commander Karbono Kassow makes a critical suggestion about finding the Heavenly Federal base and Waternoose uses the force to choke him from a distance. He releases him by Governor Kalvino Kassow's command. Later, Waternoose receives an order from Emperor Sharp about using the princess to find the Heavenly Federal base. Waternoose suggests that she either tells the truth or dies. He then leads troopers to the detention hall and enters the princess's cell using a psycholo-droid with a special serum of unknown purpose for if the princess was reluctant to answer. After a long time, knowing the princess was reluctant to answer, Waternoose joins Governor Kassow as the Death Scale approaches Neverland for a target test of its weapon system. He believes that the princess will have more manners to learn. After the Death Scale destroys Neverland, Waternoose tells the princess to think of whose side she is on. After the princess is taken back to her detention cell, Waternoose decides to modify her execution. After the Death Scale approaches the vortex to the Land of Oz, according to the princess's answer, the monitor explains that the Heavenly Federal base is nowhere there. Waternoose and Governor Kassow had realize that the princess had lied to them. Waternoose had known she was never eager to betray the Heaven Federation. At some time for the princess's execution, Waternoose contacts the twin vulture viceroys (Hooker and Blunt Volton) to exterminate any enemies in Serpentopolis. During the great battle of the Death Scale approaching the Heavenly Federal base, Waternoose flies in his ship, the Flying Crab, along with the twin viceroys dual fighter ship, the Duo of Volts; they together shoot down any Heavenly Federal fighter pilot to stop them from destroying the Death Scale. Waternoose orders the viceroys to secure every section of the biosphere. Waternoose finds Martino Izodorro about to shoot torpedoes in the Death Scale's north pole. He targets him and when he is about to shoot him down, Tiblo Tigro fires his fighter ship's lasers to shoot Waternoose and the viceroys away from the Death Scale. Then the freedom fighters have time to destroy the biosphere and leave home. After one mistake the Serpentials have made, Waternoose explains to the emperor that the heroes will either abuse the force or die.